


Forts

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbabies AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "Idek man something with Bruce and his babies and cuddles that kinda mood"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forts

Bruce sighed in relief when he finally shed his suit jacket, laying it over the back of a chair as he walked into the kitchen.   
“Good evening, Master Bruce. I am surprised that you are back so early. You will be eating dinner with us?”   
“Yeah, meeting was over faster than I thought, thank goodness. Where are the kids?” Usually he was ambushed by his four sons and daughter as soon as he walked through the door.   
“I believe Master Jason said it was a surprise for you. They are in the nursery.”   
Bruce thanked him, making his way to the kids’ playroom, pausing just outside the door when he heard the still high-pitched voice of his oldest son.   
“Okay, Timmy. That blanket needs to be folded right there. Jay, put the book on that corner so it doesn’t slip. Cass, you get make the pillow wall. Dami…whatever you keep doing what you’re doing.”   
Bruce knocked loudly on the door, listening to the sudden silence on the other side. “Can I come in?”   
“Shoot, he’s home already? Quick, Cass, get those pillows fixed. Jason, help Tim, he can’t reach that corner.” The whispers were comically loud, and Bruce was holding back quiet snickers at his kids’ panic.   
“Uh, not yet!” Dick finally called out.   
“Yeah, go away!” Jason shouted. Bruce heard someone, probably Tim, shush him.   
Bruce ambled back into the kitchen, smiling at Alfred. “It’s not ready yet, apparently,” he offered in explanation.   
Some minutes later, he turned around at the feel of someone tugging on his pant leg, looking down to see Cass, who held out a tiny hand.   
“Come see now,” she commanded firmly, excitement shining in her dark eyes as she led him to the room. “Close your eyes.”   
He shut them, waiting until Cass stopped and she squeezed his hand to open them.   
“Ta-da!” his kids chorused, arms flung out wide. Bruce took in the large fort they obviously spent much time building.   
“So, whaddya think?” Jason asked, hands on his hips in a proud stance.   
“This is really cool, guys. Great job!”   
The kids beamed, exchanging proud looks. The fort really was very well made, lights strung up, hanging from the poles that held up the blankets that served as a roof, pillows surrounding a nest of blankets.   
“The lights were my idea,” Tim lisped, looking up at Bruce shyly.  
“They were a great idea, Tiger. Nice touch.”   
“I helped!” Damian piped in, shoving at Tim’s legs in an attempt to get to Bruce.   
“Well, what are we waiting for? C’mon!” Dick said enthusiastically, crawling into the fort, Jason and Cass right behind him. They scooted back to make room for Bruce, crowding against him as soon as he was settled in. Dick and Jason on both sides, Cass sat in Dick’s lap, grasping one of Bruce’s arms while he held Tim and Damian in his own lap.   
Alfred walked in, an hour or so later with a platter of cookies balanced in arms, but paused upon entering. Setting down the tray, he rushed to grab his camera, snapping photos of what was his new favorite scene.   
Bruce was laying on his back in the middle of the nest, sleeping soundly, all his kids passed out as well, snuggled around him as he cradled his arms around them protectively. Each had content little smiles on their faces.   
Bruce couldn’t help but smile softly when he caught sight of the newest framed picture on the wall the next day.


End file.
